


1. Introduction (Excerpt from the Introduction of Metal Heart: A Biography of a Superhero)

by MycroftRH



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not honoured.  He never wanted to be asked to do this.  He never wanted to write the eulogy, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction (Excerpt from the Introduction of Metal Heart: A Biography of a Superhero)

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble (drabble and a half, actually, 150 words) of a 100 drabble challenge. It'll also be on Tumblr under http://mycroftrh.tumblr.com/tagged/mycroft%27s-100-drabble-challenge

…If I'd known a century ago that taking that serum would mean someday I'd be writing the introduction to my best friend's posthumous biography, and that man would be the son of a longer-lost friend, I might not have taken it. I probably would have. I was like that. Tony was, too. Tony was never going to live the long life he deserved. He was always going to live his life as hard as he could until it ran out. He couldn't ration it like other people. People always think that if he hadn't gone to Afghanistan, gotten hit, he would have never been a superhero. That's wrong. I think it's the other way around: he should have been one years ago, and the people around him earlier kept him from being what he should have been. It was always there inside. Afghanistan was just an excuse for it to get out…


End file.
